


This Ain't The Goldbergs 03

by 123z



Series: This Ain't The Goldbergs XXX [3]
Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: An XXX parody in the vein of adult movie spoofs.





	This Ain't The Goldbergs 03

"LAINEY! What the fuck is THAT!"

Erica Goldberg stared open mouthed at the sight of the wobbling seven inch blue double ended dildo that her best friend waved about.

Lainey grinned as she held it close to the brunette.  
It had a swirling bulb at one end and a shaft with raised veins and a defined head.  
Three rounded bumps at the base caught her eye.

"Isn't it wild! I stole it from my mother when she wasn't looking."

The two girls had been on the edge of the bed of Lainey naked, and they had been making out as usual.  
Then Lainey said she had a big surprise. 

"I think we need to take you to the next level honey."

The two had been sexually active since the beginning of final year of high school, and Erica had learned much about her body from the more experienced blonde.  
They were on a visit to Lainey's mother, who had divorced her dad and shacked up with another man. Earlier in the day they had knelt and faced each other on the bed and the cute blonde ran her palms over her friends erect nipples, then down across her stomach and hips.

Erica moved her butt up and was rewarded with her dampness that trickled out.  
Their mouths locked and tongues were rolled out in a long, sensual kiss.  
The brunette moved her hands down Lainey's back and squeezed the firm buttocks.  
Lower still she felt the wetness as her fingers slipped into her hot pussy and used her nails to scratch the lips lightly.

Both girls could feel their hearts pound in their chests, then Erica shivered as her own cunt was flicked at by Lainey.

"Oooooooh, that feels so good."

She sawed her pelvis to and fro and hoped the glorious sensation would never cease.

"Lie down sweetie."

The pair went down together and the blonde prised her friends legs open in order to bury her face in the soft haired mound.

Erica felt her leg lifted and her inner thigh licked from the knee on up.  
She moaned deeply, desperate for her aching pussy to be touched.  
Lainey teased her and traced her lips over her other thigh and just finished an inch from the dampened pubes.

"Lainey, please don't make me have to beg."

Erica looked up with her dark brown eyes and sobbed quietly, then smiled as the blonde dove down and used her flattened tongue to lick from anus to clitoris.  
The brunette girl spread her legs wide as she heard loud sucking noises as her best friend thrust her pointed tongue into her wet pussy.  
She was ecstatic and writhed and bucked on her cute ass.  
Her face blushed, her stomach flip flopped and she cried out as the girl found her hard nub.  
She gripped the sheets and arched her back as she felt tight lips suck her hard as if trying to suck it out of her body.

"How do you know this stuff?" Breathed a grateful Erica.

Now the young blonde produced some K Y Jelly from her purse and used it liberally all along the bendy plastic toy to make it slick.

"So, you want to know what a man feels like?"

Erica Goldberg bit her lip and watched in awe as the hot girl laid on the bed and inserted the big bulb end into her own cunt and held the long shaft upright her right hand firmly on the base.  
She winked at Erica and waited.  
With a nervous look she slowly came to the other end of the bed and flung her supple leg over the patient girl, followed by her right.  
Her perfect butt hovered over the head and Lainey took the others hand and together they placed the toy at the damp pussy of the anxious brunette.

"On a count of three, one...two...three!"

Erica let the big false cock head to enter her and she gasped as she felt an electric thrill.  
Just as quick as she dropped on it she rose up and let it out.  
Lainey scowled.

"BABE! Sit on it, you're gonna love it."

Erica looked into her green eyes and tried again and this time lowered further down onto the lubed up plastic.  
Her labia parted easily to allow it to enter and she experimented with shallow moves along the top inch.  
Lainey let go her hand, clamped her thighs together and gripped her friends peachy ass.  
She bent her head forward to look down and her long wavy brown hair fell across the others face.

"It, it feels so big babe, I'm scared to take more in."

"Only natural, be bold, it won't hurt."

Erica sighed and dropped down some more and speeded up her hip rolls.  
She was surprised to find she could accept the thing into her tight cunt with little bother.  
Pleased and relieved she smiled and went to town and began to lift her butt up high and then back down and she squealed with delight.  
She imagined she was fucking a real boy and squirmed and rocked to her hearts content.  
After a while Lainey lifted her friends hips and the dildo slipped out.

"Right, a new position, get up on your knees."

Erica rolled over and got up onto all fours with her gorgeous ass raised up.  
Lainey looked at the lush pussy in front of her and gave it a nice lick, then placed the bulb end once more into her own moistened cunt and the head at the tender slit of Erica.  
With a slow shove the thing vanished all the way in with a slippery sound.  
Erica screamed.

"FUCK! I...I just came Lainey!"

It was true, the girl trembled and her legs went weak as her climax hit.

"Really? Fucking A!"

Excited herself Lainey Lewis rubbed the left cheek of the delectable butt in front of her and plowed on in.  
Half the dildo went up the slick pussy and Erica rested her body on her elbows as she was assaulted by the fake cock.  
Both made louder and louder groans as they were both caught up in their rapture, the big blue thing thrust into each of their puffy cunts until their strength faded and they collapsed onto each other spent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joan was in a bigger bedroom directly over the top of the smaller where her daughter Lainey was staying.  
The slim five foot eight blonde stood at the foot of her king size bed in a pair of panties and no more.  
On the bed was Troy with his erect cock in his fist.  
He leered at the attractive woman and loved her big green eyes.  
Also her captivating naked figure.  
Long wavy golden locks curled down over her C cup breasts and her lithe legs and flat stomach made him rub his aching prick harder.  
She bent at the waist and turned side on and peeled her skimpy underwear over her rump and down her thighs.  
With a big kick she shrugged them off and he got a view of her shaven puffy mound.

"Come here baby." Said the man.

She approached and with a firm grip took hold of his rigid member and rolled it in her right palm.  
Then her red lips closed around his sensitive head and he grunted loudly.  
With great confidence the woman moved her mouth along the hard shaft slowly, every now and then her tongue snaked out and flicked on the flesh.  
She ran a slender hand over his left thigh and felt the muscle under the skin.  
Joan was equally aroused and her pussy trickled out and tingled like mad.

"Fuck me babe." He said.

Quickly she rose up and poised over his groin.  
The fair haired man held the very tip of his stiff pole at her pouty folds and sighed as she slipped down.  
Anticipation of his eight inch monster became a reality as she slowly sank onto him and accepted the entire thing.

"Fuck, but that is big. So much bigger than my ex Bill."

With a twist of her hips Joan began to hump her new beau, her wet pussy widened by his thick girth.  
He laid out flat and watched her big natural tits as they jiggled up and down with her motions.  
Faster and faster she bounced on him, and the more cock she took, the louder she yelled.  
Her voluptuous frame bucked to and fro as she rode him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, this is so good, you're the best!"

At that moment Lainey and Erica entered the room and walked in, both girls totally nude.  
Their ripe young bodies pale and curvy made Troy look up.

"Lainey, this is my private place, at least knock!"

The woman jumped off and left the man with a shiny hard on that poked up to the ceiling.  
They both giggled.

"We could hear you all the way downstairs, sounded like you were in pain or something."

"Troy could you give us a moment?" Lainey's mother pleaded and the man withdrew to the ensuite bathroom.

"Now listen girls,, what have you been up to down there, why do you have no clothes on?  
And where did you get that from?" 

The blonde referred to the big black strap on dildo that Lainey held in her hand.

"Oh this? Found it in your closet. How does it work?"

"If I show you will you leave me in peace for the rest of the day?"

The pair looked at each other and nodded.  
Erica was certainly taken by Lainey's more open minded mother than her own. More attractive too.  
Joan got up and attached the straps around the waist and thighs of her daughter, desperate to get back to her hot fuck as quickly as possible.  
Erica poured some lube on the fake cock and blew air up her face.

"So, what do I do?" Asked Lainey.

"Look come here." 

Joan assumed a doggy position on the edge of the bed.

"Bring it closer, now place the dildo at my vagina."

"Like this?" Lainey had a wry smile as she placed the plastic at her mothers pussy.

"Then all you do is push in with your hips, reverse and repeat over and over."

Joan made to get up but Lainey was too quick and shoved in which made her mother shriek.

"NO! I didn't mean for you to actually do it!"

Lainey moved to and fro fast, pleased at how the toy eased on in.  
She grabbed her mothers hips and fucked her with hefty slams.  
Never having used a strap on before she thought she was pretty good. 

"Oh, it is easy. Look Erica." 

"Lainey, oh my, feels so good. Lainey, please." Joan welcomed the dildo gladly, having been previously turned on by Troy.

She began to buck back and tried to impale herself on it even more.

"How much of it is in me? Feels so big!"

The only time before Joan had used the toy was at a batcherlerette party and she had been too drunk to remember.  
Now her own daughter was driving her insane.  
Erica made a bold move and laid beside the older woman and reached under her in an attempt to rub her clit.  
The fake cock was now coated with fluids and Lainey leaned forward to grab her mothers big tits.  
Joan felt her heart pound as she neared her climax, then she went over the edge and came with a shrill yell.  
Lainey pulled out and stood up joined by Erica.

"Thanks mom, me and Erica are going to my room to study."

The two girls left giggling like crazy as Joan rolled onto her back and caressed her aching pussy.  
Troy burst from the bathroom sporting a raging erection and dove between the woman's legs.

"That was fucking erotic!" He said as he drove home his stiff cock into the blonde and proceeded to fuck her brains out.

END


End file.
